


make you sweat

by alittlepeculiar_afterdark (alittlepeculiar)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fighting As Foreplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, sex in a public space but no one is there, they're mutually into it but there's never verbal consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepeculiar/pseuds/alittlepeculiar_afterdark
Summary: Byleth accepts Jeritza's duel and things do not go to plan





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> listen, the first time I saw Jeritza I was like "he's the one" and was heartbroken when I found out I couldn't support him. his identity as [redacted] does nothing to stop my disappointment 
> 
> unbeta'd, we die like men

“You look bored? Care to duel?"

Byleth was so surprised by his request that she stared at Jeritza for a moment too long before blurting out a response. “To the death?”

“Never mind. It was a joke.” He turned away, as if to leave.

“Wait.”

He looked over his shoulder. The mask he wore covered his face, but Byleth could picture one of his eyebrows raised in impatience.

“I was joking too. I’d like to spar.”

“Really?”

“The students speak highly of your fencing skills. Sparring with you would be a welcome challenge.”

Jeritza was still half-turned away from her, but his stance had relaxed. “Very well. Meet me in the training room after the eleventh bell.”  
She nodded, but he had moved away and didn't see her nod. Byleth suspected he had assumed she would consent to the meeting time. That was fine with her. She had some exams to grade, so a quick spar would be a nice break.

Byleth was restless as she opened the doors to the training room. The idea of fighting with Jeritza had consumed her more than she had anticipated. Fights never filled her with this much excitement. Maybe it was because of her new setting, new responsibilities, her new life that had a fight against such a strong opponent exciting her? Regardless of the cause, her skin felt alive, tingling all over in anticipation.

Jeritza stood at the ready, sword in hand. The mask he usually wore was still there, but he had changed clothes into something a little less formal.

“You’re late,” he said.

Byleth was actually five minutes early, but she wasn’t going to correct him. Instead, she silently strode over to the swords rack and grabbed a practice sword. Jeritza was the fencing instructor, so it wasn’t a surprise to see him use a sword, but she had seen him use a lance. He was good with a sword but the way he moved with a lance was something else entirely. She was curious about it enough to ask, but knew that even if she did, he would never answer.

They squared off, settling into defensive stances without a word. Byleth had to stop her hands from trembling and shaking the weapon. She couldn’t read Jeritza well, but he was swaying ever so slightly. The anticipation had gotten to him too.

A small smile tugged at Byleth’s mouth as she swung forward. Jeritza dodged easily and parried so she picked up the pace.

As they exchanged blows Byleth realized three things. One, she was faster than him. Two, he was much stronger than he looked and definitely stronger than her. And three, he was holding back.  
The first two things were useful pieces of information. She adjusted her approach, focusing on more darting, glancing blows than a heavy attack which required far too much forecasting in her stance.

When Jeritza took his swings, Byleth focused on dodging rather than parrying. The switch in tactics left her moving all over the place and soon sweat was seeping from her pores. A particularly distracting bead of sweat trailed between her breasts, all the way to the hem of her pants.

The last realization, that he was holding back, frustrated Byleth. A part of her was insulted that he didn’t see her as a worthy enough opponent to really go for it. But she kept her frustration in check and didn’t let the petty emotion affect her.

They exchanged blows for what felt like hours, never stopping to even catch their breaths. As a mercenary, she’d had to fight for days in a row with barely any rest and she felt just as bad in this moment. She’d have bruises all over her body tomorrow and would certainly be sore.

Jertiza didn’t look much better. He was sweating and breathing just as hard as she was and more of his hair had escaped his low ponytail. He was still holding something back, and Byleth suspected at this point that it was some of his strength. His blows felt a little pulled and that still stung both physically and mentally.

In the end, the victor was decided by a move started by Byleth. Wanting to end it, she decided to play less nice and sent a swing towards Jeritza’s mask. She had intended to hit near his eye rather than knock his mask off, but it came half off as he pulled backwards, dodging the full force of the blow.

Jeritza brought his own sword up and smacked the side of the blade so hard into the inside of Byleth’s sword arm so hard, the sword went flying out of her hands. She moved to strike with her fists instead, but he struck again with a heavy blow to her side, sending Byleth to the ground.

She rolled as she fell and got to her feet, but it was too late. Jeritza shoved her forward, grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head. The point of his sword came to rest on her neck. Byleth was effectively pinned against the stone pillar of the ring.

For a moment neither of them said anything, too focused on catching their breath.

“I win,” Jeritza finally said. His voice was deeper than normal, more threatening too and it sent the hairs on the back of Byleth’s neck up.

“I haven’t yielded,” she said. She wasn’t sure what compelled her to say that, but she did. She didn’t want their fight to be over.

Jeritza’s eyes narrowed and the grip on her wrists became painful. “Then yield.”

“No.”

“If this was a real fight, you’d be dead.”

“If this was a real fight, it wouldn’t have lasted this long,” she shot back.

This silenced him for a bit as Byleth tested his hold. If she kneed him, she’d probably be able to break free.

That thought made Byleth aware of how they were positioned. She had to look up to see his face. The top of her head barely came to his shoulders even with him slightly hunched over her. She also hadn’t noticed until now that their lower bodies were pressed together. Another way for him to hold her still, she guessed. Pressed this closely, Byleth noticed something else. He was hard. Fully. And even worse, she was wet.

Jeritza seemed to notice at the same time she did. He stiffened and his hard-blue eyes stared into her own, searching for a reaction. Byleth just stared back at him, unflinching.  
She did startle when he ducked down to gently press his lips against hers before taking her bottom lip between his teeth and biting hard. Her eyes fluttered shut as the pain swept deliciously through her body.

His tongue swept into her mouth and brought her blood with it. The kiss was hard and demanding. With no room to move her head back, Byleth could do nothing more than let him dominate the kiss.

The taste of iron, even though it was from her own blood sweetened the kiss.

When he pulled away, she was just as breathless as she was when their fight had paused. She tried to kiss him again, but he pulled away even further and studied her again. While staring her down, he switched his stance, still holding her against the wall, but moving his legs so one came to rest between her own. And then he grounded against her, pushing leg against her slit.

The sensation was such a pleasant surprise that she let out a hiss that quickly turned into a barely audible moan. Byleth wasn’t loud during sex, but Jeritza clearly picked up on the sound and ground against her even harder. She tried to move her hips to gain a bit more simulation, but she remained stuck and unable to move against his ministrations.

Throughout it all Jeritza continued to stare her down, still holding his blade to her throat. The loss of control had her head spinning and her heart pound harder.  
Byleth was so focused on the how close she was to coming that she almost collapsed when Jeritza finally released her. Only the grip he maintained on her wrists kept her upright.

“What?” she managed to say.

Jeritza didn’t reply. Instead, he took the ribbon out of his hair and tied her wrists together in front of her body before pushing her to the ground. He wasn’t exactly gentle, so her knees harshly connected with the stone, sending another jolt of pain through her body.

Again, Jeritza silently regarded her while she knelt at his feet. Bored of the silence, Byleth leaned forward and nuzzled at his crotch. She proceeded to mouth at him through the fabric, making his pants even damper than they were before. Jeritza barely reacted to the attention, so she scraped her teeth as best as she could through the fabric.

That got a reaction. He moaned quietly in appreciation before grabbing her hair with one hand and using the other to unlace his pants and draw his cock out.  
Byleth barely got a chance to look at it before he unceremoniously thrust into her mouth. The pace he set at first was uncharacteristically gentle, which she was grateful for. It had been some time since the last time she’d had a partner, and an even longer time since she’d given a blowjob. He was definitely bigger than the lost partner she’d blown, and it took a little getting used to until Byleth was matching the easy pace.

Noticing this, Jeritza sped up, fucking her mouth with ease. He used his hips to thrust into her mouth while also using his grip on her hair to control how deep she took him in. Byleth could do little more than to lave at his cock as he thrusted. She used her teeth to scrape it every now and again. His grip in her hair tightened when she did, and he jerked her head back once when she scraped too hard.

Byleth lost track of time again, too focused on the feel of his cock in her mouth and how wet she was. If she moved her hands, she could stimulate herself, but she was sure that her hands were tied to signal that she shouldn’t do that. Instead, she focused on trying to get Jeritza off.

She wasn’t successful since he pulled out before he came, but his breathing was more ragged than hers, so she counted that as a win.

Again, he silently pushed her around, this time, forcing her to her elbows and knees. He efficiently untied her shorts and easily pulled them down along with her underwear and tights until they rested right above her knees. The air was cooler than she remembered and the sudden cool breeze on her slit had her trembling slightly. She was so wet and desperate for any kind of stimulation.  
Jeritza didn’t keep her waiting long. With her head resting on her forearms she felt rather than saw him line up his cock with her entrance with one hand. He thrust all the way in in one fluid motion, his other hand gripping her hip tightly to keep her in place.

He didn’t give her a moment to adjust before almost pulling all the way only to slam back in. Thankfully Byleth had been very aroused and eager for this to happen so the sting wasn’t nearly as bad as it could have been. And the sting that was there sent tingles of delight all through her body. As did his tight grip on her hip and on the back of her neck, forcing her to stay down.  
She matched his pace as best she could given the position and noted how loud they seemed. Both of them were overall quiet, but they were breathing heavily with the occasional moan. Loudest of all was the sound of their bodies coming together whenever he bottomed out inside her. It was lewd and for only a moment Byleth considered that someone could walk in and find them, before dismissing the thought to focus on the different sensations.

The pace Jeritza set was brutal and precise. He was just as aggressive as an opponent as he was in bed and she reveled in it. Her blood was singing, and she felt close, despite the lack of attention to her clit.

When he did touch her clit, she flinched. It was sensitive and she hadn’t been expecting it. More importantly, his touches were feather light. It drove her crazy and she bucked up to meet his next thrust.  
Slowly, far more slowly than she would have liked, his movements on her clit intensified until she was clenching around him in a silent orgasm. He fucked her through it, faltering in his pace only once and kept the attention on her clit.

It was all too much and Byleth incredulously felt the tension rising in her body all over again. Jeritza’s fingers dug into her hips even tighter and she felt his nails break her skin. The pain sent her over and she came again. This time she whimpered when she did, far too sensitive and reeling from the consecutive orgasms.

Jeritza kept thrusting into her until her tongue no longer felt too heavy and his movements became erratic. He thrust into her once, twice, and then stilled deep within her and came.

He slumped over her when he was finished, in what Byleth thought was post-fight and post-coital exhaustion.

“I win,” he whispered in her ear and this time she didn’t have the strength to argue with him.

With that, he bit her neck and then pulled out, causing his cum to trickle out of her. Byleth rested for a few moments more before getting up and redressing. Her legs were wobbly, and she couldn’t feel her knees, but she managed to stay on her feet. She would definitely feel this tomorrow.

To her surprise, he waited for her to get dressed and then walked her to her room. They passed no one on the short walk back to Byleth’s relief. She was dressed but she her hair was disheveled and his cum had trickled down her thigh along her tights.

They stopped at her door and Byleth didn’t know what to say. She must’ve looked confused because Jeritza spoke up.

“There are rumors of young women getting kidnapped at night.” He was lightly smiling as he spoke, and it unnerved her for some reason. “I wouldn’t want anything to happen to my sparring partner."

Jeritza turned and walked away, leaving Byleth to awkwardly stare at him as he left. When he disappeared out of sight, she shook her head before heading inside and collapsing into bed.

The next day, she overslept for the first time, and was late to class. She ran past Jeritza on her way to homeroom and ignored the smirk. She also ignored the questioning looks her students sent her at her flushed appearance. But her passing out their graded exams got them to quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops they did it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the thirst came back and so this was produced with the help of very wonderful comments

Byleth hadn’t intended for it to happen again. Neither had Jertiza, she suspected. But a few weeks passed at the next thing she knew she was clashing blades again with him in the sparring ring. This time, it was during the day and they even gathered an audience. Her attention was solely focused on the fight, but if she happened to work in a few extra moves that some students had asked about, it didn’t hurt her odds of winning.

Like during the last fight, time seemed to slip away until everything was a syrupy blur of their blades clashing.

But unlike before, Byleth wasn’t going to let Jeritza win again. His movements were more agitated than before, like something was distracting or bothering him and she planned on using his emotional state to her advantage.

Her arms were growing heavy when she noticed an opening. Sometimes he would swing a little wide as if he was more used to fighting mounted rather than on foot. It only happened once so far, when Byleth had ducked and attacked from a crouched position. That one instance was enough for her to watch for it and use it to her advantage.

She darted away from his blow, actied like she stumbled, and waited for that too wide slash. It came and Byleth switched her sword to her off hand and swung it up and it into his wrist. The dulled metal slammed into his flesh and hit the nerve perfectly. His hand spasmed reflexively, making the sword clatter to the ground.

Before he had time to recover, Byleth swung again until the tip of her sword was tilting his chin upwards. For a moment, everything was quiet as she waited to see if he’d yield or not. If they didn’t have a crowd, she knew he wouldn’t. Only a few seconds passed before he raised his arms in the universal “I give” gesture.

With that the small crowd that had gathered burst into applause. Byleth couldn’t help the small smile from tugging at her lips anymore than she could ignore the heated look Jeritza was sending her.

She managed to look away and survey the crowd now that she wasn’t busy fighting. Catherine was there as was Alois. The pair must be back from their respective missions. A few other knights were present with the rest being students. All three of the house leaders were there which was surprising. She rarely saw the three of them together.

Byleth knew that Jeritza doesn’t need or want any words of consolation, so she headed for the crowd instead.

“Professor, that was amazing.” Dimitri’s enthusiasm was more potent than usual and Byleth made a mental note to spar with him sometime.

“Yeah, Teach, you could have sold tickets and people would’ve purchased them to watch that show,” Claude said and for once, the words seemed completely genuine.

Edelgard nodded in agreement. “It certainly was an eye-opening experience.”

The four of them chatted for a few more minutes. With her students commenting on one move or another so eagerly, Byleth almost missed when Jeritza left. She did manage to catch his eye and the look he sent her had her thoughts veering towards the inappropriate. Dragging her thoughts back to the conversation didn’t help them go away that easily either. It was hard not to admire his skill when recounting how to properly counter some of the moves he had done in their fight.

Eventually, the questions peter out until Byleth wad left alone in the training grounds with sweat still cooling on her back. Her stomach growled and the clock told her that if she hurried, she’d be able to catch a late lunch. But her clothes were damp, and she smelled like sweat which was never very appetizing. If she rushed back to her room and changed, she could still make it. Besides, people at the monastery were used to seeing her sprint around.

Mind made up, Byleth took off at a quick jog back to her room. She appreciated the location of it for many reasons. Rhea had been right in that giving her a room close to the students would help her interact and oversee them more. In the mornings especially, she often saw several of her students leaving to train when she did or caught them after a lecture and could explain the thing they were struggling with.

It also let her be close when a more serious issue arose. Thankfully they didn’t happen often within the monastery walls, but they still happened now and again. The most notable incident was when Byleth had stayed up late to grade exams. Several bloodcurdling screams came from a student’s room down the way and she was off running sword in hand in still in her pajamas before the screams ended.

What she found was not as she feared students being attacked. Instead she found a very apologetic Mercedes with a terrified Ashe and Lysithea. Apparently, Mercedes had recounted a ghost story that had terrified the other two. Byleth hadn’t been mad at the students, even though they were up past lights out.

No, the worst part was that she realized far too late that what she considered sleepwear was not what most people thought as well. The oversized, long-sleeved shirt did little to cover the fact that she wasn’t wearing pants or even shorts. Byleth was less embarrassed that a number of students saw far too much of her ass and more surprised by how mortified the students were on her behalf. It took Ashe more than week to look her in the eyes again, Lysithea had made her a cake as an apology, and Mercedes had taken her shopping.

Even worse was that Sylvain had caught an eyeful on his way back from a date and kept giving far too appreciative glances during lectures until she threatened him with extra assignments.

The only consolation was that all Seteth and Rhea had to say about the event was to commend her for her speedy intervention. If it had been a real threat, they had said, she could’ve saved their lives.

With that incident replaying in her mind, Byleth was too distracted to really look around her room when she entered. Because of that, she missed the figure leaning against the door she hadn’t opened until his hands shoved her too her bed.

Byleth bounced once and then reached for her dagger. It made it out of its sheath and swung out, but its arc was stopped by a rough hand who gripped her wrist until she dropped it. Byleth’s blood sang with adrenaline but not fear. The hand was familiar to her as were the demanding movements.

Still she threw her head back and successfully caught her assailant on the chin. He stumbled back and Byleth was free to turn around and look at him. As Jeritza rubbed his chin, she considered apologizing before deciding not to.

“I surprised you,” he said. His tone always captivated her. It was melodic yet haunting and the slow way he spoke had her hanging off the few words he said.

She shrugged. “My mind was elsewhere, and few people come into my room uninvited.” She sat down on the bed aware of the glinting look in his eyes and spread her legs as casually as she could. His eyes darted to her crotch and she suppressed a grin. All thoughts of making it to the dining hall had left her mind. Apparently, the fight had worked him up as much as it had her.

Jeritza didn’t need any further encouragement. He strode towards the bed and yanked her legs until her ass was on the edge. Her boots came off quickly, followed by her tights until she was stripped from the hips down. The air in the room felt cool against her skin which was quickly heating up. Jeritza’s hands running up and down her legs before placing her legs over her shoulders and kneeling only enhanced the contrast.

Surprisingly, he didn’t go straight for her core like she had thought he would. Their past encounter hadn’t exactly shown him as a man of patience. Instead he was sucking and biting at her inner thighs. The graze of his teeth had jolts of pleasure shooting through her and so was the knowledge that he was definitely leaving marks. She may have to forgo her favorite tights for something else if he went to low.

Byleth’s hands found their way to his hair. It was silky and so much softer than she had expected. She was briefly distracted from Jeritza’s teasing as she marveled at the feel of his hair. He must have noticed her distraction and bit down hard enough on her thigh to draw blood.

Something halfway between a moan and a shout escaped her lips. Jeritza pulled back at the sound, his lips wet with saliva and her blood. The sight made Byleth too distracted to be embarrassed.

“Quiet,” he said. “We wouldn’t want a student to hear us, would we?”

“Then don’t bite me,” she shot back, flushing with the thought of what would happen if someone caught them.

Seemingly listening to her for once, he stopped teasing her with bites to her thigh and started tracing her folds with the tip of his tongue. The contrast between the harsh treatment before and the too little too much now had her thighs trembling ever so slightly. Her hands still in his hair, she got a better grip and pulled. Not too hard, but enough to get his attention and pull his tongue towards her clit.

Her head fell back as the sensation transfers to her clit. Byleth was sure he’d done this before with the way he switched between teasing licks and almost too sharp bites. She’d never had a partner with his penchant for biting, and now she was regretting never have discovered that before. The slight pain contrasted with the pleasure was enough to make her feel dizzy.

She was distracted enough that she only realized he started fingering her when he added a third finger. His fingers are longer than her own and the new depth makes the sensation of him pushing and pulling them in and out of her more prolonged. Her fingers dug into his scalp and the pressure had him gasping.

The pain encouraged him, and he crooked his fingers upwards and sucked hard on her clit until Byleth came. She was silent, but she threw her head back too hard and too quickly that she knocked it against the wall.

When she came down from the pain and her orgasm, she found a now standing Jeritza looking at her with a faint smirk.

“So quick to give in to pleasure,” he said.

The lips of her mouth quirked downwards, and she reached to free him from his pants. A sharp exhale escaped his lips when her fingers grazed his cock. Wanting to pay him back for his earlier teasing, Byleth lightly ran her fingers up and down the outline of his member still trapped under his clothes. His hands tightened where they rested on the outside of her thighs. The longer she teased him, the tighter his grip became until Byleth realized she was going to be bruised for it later.

She was begrudgingly impressed at his self-control. She had been far more impatient, but in her defense, she had won their match and deserved to be a little demanding because of it.

Sensing that she’d have to make a move, or he never would, Byleth finally drew his member out of his pants. The veins of it were clearly visible, especially the one running along the underside. She was tempted to lean over to lick it but wanted to see him come undone with her hand alone.

For several reasons Byleth didn’t keep oil in her room, but she was wet enough with her own slick and Jeritza’s saliva to gather enough to wet his dick. Under his shirt his stomach flexed when her fingers finally wrapped around him. For a moment, she was reminded of the first time she’d jerked someone off which had been more of a fumbling attempt that had her partner coming more from excitement rather than skill. Byleth hadn’t had that much more experience in the meantime, but she knew enough and was much more confident.

It also helped that she knew he liked it rough. Her grip was probably a little too tight and her pace fast for most people’s taste, but Jeritza seemed to be enjoying it. He was watching Byleth’s face in a way that should have been unnerving, especially with his mask still on, but only turned her on. His eyes had flicked to where her hand moved on him only at the start.

The eye contact of all things made her feel somewhat shy and she hurried to finish him. As her pace quickened, one of his hands began rubbing circles on her thigh as if to encourage her further.

The room was silent save for the sound of Byleth jerking Jeritza off and his heavier breathing. His breath hitched whenever she’d pause to run her thumb over the head of his cock, smearing the precum that had leaked out.

When his nails dug into her skin, she knew he was close and leaned forward. Originally, she had wanted to get him off with just her hand, but this was would be more rewarding. She placed her mouth on the tip and sucked hard just once, adding a light scrape of her teeth for good measure.

Jeritza came with a barely perceptive groan. His cum splattered across her tongue and she kept her mouth on him until he finished. Byleth sat up and showed him his cum in her mouth before swallowing. She didn’t particularly enjoy the taste or the feel of it going down her throat. But the slight dilation of his pupils at the sight made it all worth it.

Even better was the harsh kiss that followed, leaving Byleth dizzy as the taste of his cum mingled with what could only be her own juices.

When they broke apart, she considered asking for a round two. Then her stomach growled, and she was reminded of her ignored hunger.

“Sorry,” she said even though she knew the word wouldn’t mean anything to him.

“Go eat,” Jeritza said, tucking himself back into his pants. “You’ll need your strength for our next fight.”

“Next time?” she said and then kicked herself for sounding so eager.

Jeritza simply finished adjusting his clothing and moved to the door before answering. “I guarantee it. Do make sure not to do anything rash in the meantime. I’d hate to lose my favorite sparring partner.”

He left, leaving Byleth already thinking about their next encounter. Little did she know he’d be wearing a different mask when they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as I didn't plan to write a chapter two, there will not be anymore chapters to this fic but who knows if the Thirst doesn't strike me again for a new fic
> 
> thanks for making it this far!

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far, thanks, and I hope you enjoyed the Thirst tm


End file.
